Professor Layton und die Maske der Wunder
Professor Layton und die Maske der Wunder ist das fünfte Spiel der Professor Layton-Reihe. Es stellt zwischen Professor Layton und der Ruf des Phantoms und Professor Layton und das Vermächtnis von Aslant das Mittelstück der auf die Aslant-Zivilisation fokusierten zweiten Trilogie dar. Das hier im Zentrum stehende Vermächtnis der Zivilisation sind die Endlosen Zirkel von Akbadain, und das damit in Verbindung stehende Artefakt die titelgebende Maske des Chaos. Das hier zu untersuchende Phänomen ist das nächtliche Auftauchen des Maskierten Gentleman. Handlung thumb|left|Der Maskierte GentlemanMehr als ein Jahr nach dem letzten Abenteuer findet die Handlung diesmal in der in einer Wüste gelegenen Metropole Monte d'Or statt, die von der titelgebenden Maske des Chaos erschaffen worden sein sollErschaffung von Casino City. Diese Maske soll ihrem Besitzer jeden Wunsch erfüllen. Professor Layton, Luke und Emmy reisen auf Bitten von Laytons ehemaliger Schulfreundin Angela Ledore nach Monte d'Or, um die Wahrheit über die Wundermaske herauszufinden. Bei einem Karneval in der Stadt am Celebration Boulevard geschehen jedoch merkwürdige Ereignisse, denn Menschen werden von einer maskierten Person, die sich Maskierter Gentleman nennt, versteinert. Die Wahrheit ist tief mit Laytons Vergangenheit verbunden und es ist an Layton, Luke und Emmy, dem Chaos ein Ende zu setzen… Prolog: Die Nacht des Karnevals Kapitel 1: Der Maskierte Gentleman Kapitel 2: Das Geheimnis von Norwell Kapitel 3: Zwist in Monte d'Or Kapitel 4: Angelas Tränen Kapitel 5: Auf der Spur des Gentleman Kapitel 6: Die Ruinen von Akbadain Kapitel 7: Das Hotel Reunion Kapitel 8: Das letzte Wunder Epilog: Die Stadt der Wunder Layton Kyōju to Kiseki no Kamen Plus Layton Kyōju to Kiseki no Kamen Plus ist eine erweiterte Version des Spiels, die unter anderem einige neue Rätsel und Sequenzen beinhaltet. Sie ist seit dem 06.02.2013 in Japan ausschließlich im Nintendo eShop auf dem Nintendo 3DS erhältlich. Neuerungen * Neue Dialoge * Vier neue Zwischensequenzen * Sechs neue Rätsel * Erweiterung um zwei Spielstände (die japanische Version hatte nur einen) * Hinweismünzen sowie Tipps in den Akbadain-Ruinen (in anderen Regionen schon enthalten) * Alle täglichen Rätsel sind bereits freigeschaltet. Minispiele * Roboter: Der Roboter macht immer nur drei Schritte auf einmal und die Aufgabe ist, diesen ins Ziel zu bugsieren. * Ludmillas Laden: Hier füllt man Regale auf. Ziel ist es, einem Kunden das ganze Regal leer zu verkaufen. * Hasentheater: Hier trainiert Luke ein Kaninchen, das bei einem Zirkusdirektor in Ungnade gefallen ist, für den Auftritt in der Manege. Entwicklung Veränderungen * Anstelle der bisherigen Rätsel der Woche gibt es jetzt Rätsel des Tages. * Man kann in diesem Spiel nach Abschluss der Haupthandlung erstmalig beliebig von Tag auf Nacht umstellen. ** Außerdem kann man dann Orte und Zeit ändern, mal kann man in Monte d'Or sein, mal in Stansbury. * Im Menü gibt es jetzt einen Lautstärkeregler. Charaktere Professor Layton Ankunft in Folsense.jpg| Professor Hershel Layton |link=Professor Hershel Layton Luke hüpft auf Sofa in der Bostonius.png| Luke Triton |link=Luke Triton Emmy in Laytons Büro.png| Emmy Altava |link=Emmy Altava Angela.png| Angela Ledore |link=Angela Ledore Layton Kyoju to Kiseki no Kamen Plus 5.png| Maskierter Gentleman |link=Maskierter Gentleman PL Movie Descole.jpg| Jean Descole |link=Jean Descole :Weitere Charaktere: hier Wissenswertes Wissenswertes aus dem Spiel * Im Spiel erhält man vom Papagei aus Professor Layton und die verlorene Zukunft eine silberne Hinweismünze für den Kuriositätenkoffer. Diese hat aber nicht den Buchstaben L sondern ein R in der Mitte. * In den Credits gibt es ein Bild, das, je nachdem, welchen Hasen man für das Minispiel Hasentheater gewählt hat, entweder den weißen oder den braunen Hasen zeigt. Wissenswertes aus der realen Welt * Eigentlich sollte dieses Spiel Anfang 2010 in Japan für den DS erscheinen. Die Entwickler entschieden sich jedoch für eine Nintendo 3DS Version. * 150 Rätsel können im normalen Spielverlauf gelöst werden, dazu kommen noch zusätzlich 365 tägliche Rätsel, welche man über das Nintendo Network erhält. * Dieses Spiel ist auch im Nintendo eShop auf dem 3DS erhältlich.Professor Layton und die Maske der Wunder im eShop * Der Trailer wurde lange vor der Fertigstellung des Spieles veröffentlicht, weshalb dort einige Szenen zu sehen sind, die in der endgültigen Version nicht verwendet wurden. * In Japan wurde am 06.02.2013 eine erweiterte Version des Spiels unter dem Titel Layton Kyōju to Kiseki no Kamen Plus veröffentlicht. * Das Spiel besaß bis zur Beendigung des Miiverse-Service am 8. November 2017 eine Miiverse-Community. * Zum dritten Mal in Folge wurde Professor Layton mit dem Gütesiegel in der Kategorie „Logisches Denken“ mit „'Pädagogisch wertvoll'“ ausgezeichnet.News-Artikel auf der Nintendo Deutschland-Seite Galerie Karneval Artwork.jpg|Artwork von Layton und Luke beim Karneval Wunder des maskierten Gentlemans.png|Der Maskierte Gentleman Layton und Luke 5.jpg|Layton und Luke in Monte d'Or Layton und Freunde.jpg|Layton mit 17 Jahren und seine Freunde Layton 5.jpg|Ein Stadtrundgang durch Monte d'Or Auf der Gruselkirmes.png|Die Gruselkirmes in Monte d'Or Mom3.png|Layton in seiner Jugend mit Randall und Angela :Weitere Bilder: Professor Layton und die Maske der Wunder/Galerie Trailer left|425px Weblinks * Offizielle Webseite (Deutsch) * Offizielle Webseite (Japanisch) * [http://www.layton.jp/kiseki/plus.html Offizielle Kiseki no Kamen Plus Seite (Japanisch)] * Offizielle Webseite (Englisch) Einzelnachweise en:Professor Layton and the Miracle Mask es:El profesor Layton y la máscara de los prodigios fr:Professeur Layton et le masque des miracles nl:Professor Layton en het Masker der Wonderen it:Il Professor Layton e la Maschera dei Miracoli Kategorie:Hauptspiele